Guardians of the Avatar: Book 1
by slinkyrabbit
Summary: things are not always as they seems............ the history of the sailor senshi, and the truth behind the great freeze
1. prologue

Can a soul really repent? Even if they had committed a most _unforgivable_crime? What would be the price for absolution? Is redemption possible?

Most people live their entire lives never really dealing with these issues. Or then for those few who have, they get no definitive answer. Besides most people are more worried where their next paycheck is coming from then about the fate of their immortal soul.

"What if" it wasn't just a condemned soul you had to deals with but the balance of the very reality you were apart of, how could you deal with that kind of reasonability thrust upon your shoulders? But the very worst of it was, you didn't even know you had committed this crime or cast your very reality into this utter chaos.

It truly is amazing the abilities of the human mind; its self-preservation instinct is second to none. Even the most traumatic of events it can simply will away, as though it never occurred. It can contain vast amounts of knowledge, talent, emotions, memories, or even powers; that can be locked away forever never to be touched on again.

But even the strongest of vaults can crumble, and that is what happened…....................................

-Exert from The New York Times…. May 5th 2000 

**Boeing 747**** crashes in **_the heartland_

_"Early Saturday morning, the residents of Morrill County, Nebraska were awakened to the terrifying sounds of a Boeing 747 crashing down into a reach of farmland. Investigators are saying that a precisely 2:00 a.m. (MST) Americana Flight #173 departing JFK and enroot to LAX was struck by multiply lightening bolts, the plane crashed in a field in Bridgeport in Morrill County, Nebraska. Within minutes of the crash, dozens of fire engines and ambulances raced to the scene to tackle the blaze and search for survivors. Of the 91 passengers and crew only 17 survivors were pulled from the wreckage. Many witnessed the impact from the ground and news agencies began reporting on the event within an hour. The plane fragmented upon impact, leaving a crater, and some debris was blown miles from the crash site."_


	2. Chapter 1

5:45 am; Los Angeles, California - USA

The newly risen sun illuminates a simple bedroom revealing a young brunette; a woman seemly of her early twenties, lying asleep on the bed. Her delicate features a glow from the labtop sitting at her side. A slightly processing humming sound fills the room , cause the young woman to stir. Without some much as to open her eyes, she reaches into her jeans pocket and pulls out the offender " dam cell phone, you just couldn't give me a few more minutes of sleep" flipping her phone open to find the cause of the intrusion , an appointment box pop up with the following [ VR protocol trial test run noon ] laying her head back down on the pillow , she begins to replay the events which had finally lead to this day ' I can't believe its actually been two year since I started on this project , two years that my life has completely changed' a smug look across her face ' who ever would have thought I'd end up here and …' her thought were suddenly intruded by the faint sounds of snoring coming from on the floor next to the bed. Turning her head and moving her body over to the edge , she quickly found the source.

There he sat on the floor next to the bed , leaning against the side of the mattress in a deep sleep; Open books and paperwork lay spiraled on his lap and the surrounding floor. The young woman watched intently for what seem like an eternity; but in reality a few minutes. The rise and fall of his chest and the almost angelic look on his face. She hadn't noticed but she had begun mindlessly playing with his short brown hair, her attention had been drawn to the glasses that dangled dangerously on the tip of his nose , when a devious smile curled to her lips.

Ever so genteelly she got off the bed stretching out her tall strongly built figure , letting down her dark brown hair; it pooled around her meeting at little more then mid-way on her back. Letting out a yawn she lightly rubbed her eyes, her forest green eyes still seems a bit hazy from lack of sleep from the previous 'all nighters' now more awake she preceded to carry out her plan, carefully tiptoeing over to the still sleep figure, she quietly kneeled down in front of him, her devious smile still present on her lips. She eyes began to roam over his body ; his broad shoulders, strong arms and muscle chest , his shirt did very little to hide these attribute ,at least for her.

Leaning forward a little she softly brushed her lips against his, his eyes flutter open slightly trying to focus, when his glasses final fell off, the knowledge of what the young woman had done to him sunk in; startled, he shot his head up only to be met by the image of the young woman's seemly innocent smile, playfully pushing her away he stretched out his arms and yawned. In somewhat a grumpy/sleep tone he spoke " Paige what's the big idea of waking me up so early not to mention sneaking up on me and teasing me like that, which I might add didn't work" obviously embarrassed that it fact did. Still giggling she simply replied " well I couldn't help myself you just look so adorable when your asleep, like a little boy" not amused by her answer he rolled his eyes " well you still haven't answered my question as to why you woke me up in the first place! Other of course then the fact that you need to start you day off with the normal 'torment Matt' routine" visibly irritated by his last remark "MATT! You jerk, excess me for trying to be nice, but if you hadn't notice we've both over slept, and if you don't hurry you'll be late" then in a smug tone "and at least I had the good sense to set my phones alarm" with that she quickly stood up gathered her things and walked into the bathroom slamming the door (not hard but enough to get the point across) behind her.

Mentally slapping himself in the face.' great way to start the day off, Matt. Get her mad at you' slipping his hand in his pocket he pulls out a small black velvet box, moving aside the debris on the floor and stretching out his legs, he stared thoughtfully at the small box, as if waiting for something 'it's not enough that you screw up last night and let the moment slip away, to tell her the truth, how much…how much you really lo –' his thought were suddenly disturb, when the bathroom door opened, think fast he quickly shoved the box back into his pant pocket and stood up. Running his hand through his hair , he turned to face her expertly to see some sort of anger, but instead was greet with a sweetly smiling angle clad in only an oversized fluffy bath towel . she causally waked over to him "aren't you going to get ready?" still some what stunned, in more ways then one " o yeah…….. right" he quickly grabs some clothes and rushed off. Shrugging to herself she began drying her hair.

about a half an hour later; she was checking herself in the mirror adjusting the collar of her blouse and putting on her earrings. She had just bend down to slip on her sandals , when he walked back into the room fully dressed in an contemporary relaxed style suit jacket that stretched across his broad back and shoulders. The silver tie looked sharp against the crisp whiteness of the shirt. His hands were tucked into his pants pockets, still fidgeting with the small box. He stood there staring at her, seemly lost in her presents and beauty ' god she is so beautiful' she turns to look at him a questioning look on her face " Matt………Matt hello you in there?" she snaps her fingers, affectively knocking him from his daze "hum…o yeah I'm fine" again given a questionable look " ok then…anyways I don't want to be late for the lab so I better get going, you should to" turning she walks over to get her bag and labtop case " o and don't forget to meet me up stairs at 11ish , I got your pass yesterday to view the test" she hands him a badge , suddenly wraps her arms around his neck, a huge smile across her face " can you believe it after two long years we final get see our work become a reality " leaning down he looks deep into her eyes " I couldn't be more happier" looking up into his eyes she could see something there she wasn't sure what but she was drawn to it. She leaned up on her tiptoes and pressed a soft tentative kiss on his hard mouth. Immediately she wanted more, and released his neck to slide down and grab his suit lapels for leverage, pulling herself up into him. With anxious movements she leaned her head to the side to get better access when she heard and felt him groan. And suddenly a loud ringing could be heard throughout the room. He pulled away from her, moving back to lean against the wall for a movement she stood there like a deer caught in the head lights until the loud annoying ringing brought her back. She reached into her pocket and answered her phone ' this is the second time this morning you've messed with me, dam phone'

"hello Paige Silver, how can I help you?"

"Morning Paige, wow it actually sounds like your awake for once"

rolling her eyes " Yes, Sarah I'm awake what do you want?"

" Hey is that anyway to treat your beloved friend and colleague, besides I was doing you a favor by calling you and making sure you didn't miss out on one of the biggest days of yours and my life" sarcasm ever present in her overly sweet voice

"Ok…ok I'm sorry listen I heading out now so I should be at the lab by" rolling her eyes and looking down at her watch ' o my god its already a quarter to 8, traffics going to by hell'

laughing in the back round "Paige if your lucky you'll just barely make it here by 9"

" Yeah I know, listen I'll get there as soon as I can, so hold down the fort for me"

with a chuckle in her voice "will do, see ya when you get here, bye"

"yeah, bye"

Putting her phone away Paige turns to Matt, his face blank as if trying hide some deep seeded emotion, looking at him Paige can feel tears threaten to fall if she didn't act quickly, past memories still fresh in her mind. Some how she finds the strength to move toward him. She leaned up on her tiptoes and pressed a soft kiss on his cheek, before gathering her things and walking out the door;' Why does it have to be this way' tears still present in her eyes. A few moments later he hears the front door open and closes. Sighing, he lets out a breath that he didn't know he was holding and walks out into the living room.

From the kitchen a voice is heard " I guess things didn't go well last night" a shadowy figure appears stepping into view, revealing a women of her mid-thirty. She is of average height and built, her light brown hair pulled up and her hazel eyes sparkle reflecting the light from her glasses. She stands there leaning against the wall sipping her morning coffee. Walking past her, but not acknowledging her presents he precedes to the counter and pour a cup of coffee for himself, he remain firm keeping his back towards her. She begins to speak " you can't continue doing this to yourself………or her, its just going to keep eating away at you…" breathing a sigh "Matt you need to tell her" he begins to tense up; clenching his hands as her words reverberating through his mind he replays the night, that had brought their two souls to this endless torment.

-Flashback-

As she lay there choking down another sob before responding, "Do you love me, Matt?" _She _said it so quietly, he wasn't really sure if he heard it.

It was a blunt question. It was a simple question. But, why did the simple questions always seem to be the most difficult to answer?

"Paige, I…"

"Do you love me, Matt?" It was more forceful this time, demanding an sat up quickly, gripping the disgorged comforter tightly to her bare chest.

"Paige, please don't ask me that… I could never explain it to you… You could never understand…" he quickly stood for the edge of the bed, moving as far away from her as he could in the room. The heartbreak he heard in _her_ voice broke his heart. It wasn't what he really wanted to say, but he could never gather the courage to tell _her _what he was feeling.

"Then make me understand!" _She _was screaming now and the pain he heard was enough to make him want to cry, to give in to everything _she _could ever want in the world, to tell her those three little words that would final set him free.

"Paige… I … I can't" his head lowered , he could no longer look into those haunting green eyes. He had clinched both hand into fists, tightly holding them at his sides, he wanted nothing more then to at that moment take her into a deep embrace and take away the pain.

"You're afraid… You're so afraid of what we could be together, you just want to give up on us before I ever get the chance to get too close!"

At the pure, unbridled hurt in _her _voice, Matt wanted to kill himself. He couldn't say anything, though. If he responded, _she _would know. _She _would know that he couldn't live without _her_, couldn't take a single breath without thinking about _her_, that he wanted to be with _her _this very moment and for the rest of their lives. So he allowed the heartbreaking silence to continue to hang.

He had a problem. He had spent his entire life alone, distanced from people as much as possible. Never able to allow anyone close to him; afraid that his demons from the past would over come him, all he had known was to be alone. He had learned to live by himself and to keep to himself. It honestly frightened him how much he cared for her, how much he wanted her in his life. Unfortunately his desperate want for her caused him to push her away every time they spoke and were together.

'But in truth she was the only one ever able to breach the well-protected barrier of my soul. Without even realizing she had willed herself to me, using her own beaten heart to save me and embrace me to her warmth.' That pure passion and devotion had overwhelmed him, and for a brief moment, time stood still. But then there was nothingness. The nothingness surrounded him it crept into his very core and he realized that this would be his gift to her.

And now with this realization, he turned away from her, preventing her from ever seeing his gaze so filled with the longing and adoration he felt each time he saw her. His heart ached for her, and unbidden tears tried to well up in his eyes. He knew he couldn't stop caring for her, and that he could never again allow himself to have her; he needed to protect her from his darken soul. In a way feeling that somehow, to tell her the way he truly felt, he was being selfish, knowing that if she learned the truth she would stay by his side no matter the cost to herself. After that night, the darkness would begin to creep over her; and by the time he realized it, it was to late. His fears had become reality.

-Flashback, end-

Eyes closed tightly fists white knuckled suddenly his breathing becomes labored as his body begins to tremble. Air quickly leaves his lungs as he slumps to the floor in agony clutching his abdomen. Time stills - the sounds of a coffee cup shattering and erratic breathing become all that is clear. 'MATT!!' Lucy screams as she moves swiftly towards him dropping down to her knees, careful to cradle his head in her lap, a sheer look of terror is present on her face as she look down at her baby brother; his face tells of the excruciating pain raking his body. His skin has become deathly pale, a sharp contrast to the crimson blood flowing in massive amounts from his nose.' Matt can you hear me!!!. Its going to be ok' she grasps a dish towel from the counter, and begin gentle applying pressure to stop the bleeding. She cuddles his body to hers; as a mother would a child, genteelly stroking his head and speaking in a low calming voice.

'_Why does it have to be this way, hasn't he suffer enough. Why is he being punished like this, please make it stop don't take him away from me he's all that I have left. Please Matt you have to hang on, you have to live. We can still beat this! Please….please don't give up. Stay with me . . . stay with me'_

The tension in his body lessens as the pain begins to subside. His eyes begin to refocus as the reality of what had happened beings to take root. Flexing his muscles he finds it difficult to sit up.

In a weak scratchy voice – 'its the final stages isn't it' the tone was a statement of fact that left no room for argument

Matt there's no way to know that for sure without…

LUCY CUT THE FUCKING CRAP … -_taking a pause to steady his tone -_ you know as well as I that no matter how many tests you do, the end result is the same I'm out of time.

She helps him up off the kitchen floor and walks out into the family room to sit him on the couch, she hugs him close as tears begin to freely flow down her face. 'Then there nothing I can do to stop you, from preceding with this asinine plan of yours, is there.'

Rub the arm she had wrap around him, he lets up a slow unsteady breath 'Luc..I…please don't make this any harder then it has to be.

Angered by his response she pulls away , her voice is withdrawn and uneven 'fine then….just go' he watches as she quickly moves away from him, on the pretenses of cleaning up the kitchen . gathering his composure he straighten himself , gathers his things and heads out the door, pausing in the entry way , he takes a breath and whispers 'I'm sorry'

* * *

"Ok that's not funny, Sarah what are you doing at the lab so early anyways?"

" Well last night I was going over the startup program, after we finished and I couldn't activate the JX_9 avatar, the java read out was claiming an error in the safety protocols."

"Yeah that so weird, every time I run a diagnostic it comes back clean even in the sub-routines, Jupiter's just being a pain in the butt"

With a disgusted look on her face and irritated tone of voice "Paige I've said it before and I'll say it again, you must have been absolutely crazy to chose an anime as the bases for our VR game ok if it was just that I could forgive. But no you didn't just pick any anime no you go pick Sailor Moon for Christ sake, and then on top of every thing else you select the primary avatar as …… Jupiter's which could basically be your double." A wicked smile curls to her lips "What are you trying to drive me to strangle my best friend, because if that your game its sure as hell working"

Turning from the large computer console, and abruptly standing from her seat " Sarah I know your just trying to look out for me, but you know as well as I do the that the Sailor Moon sim. Has reached heights that we've never before been able to achieve with Virtual Reality Simulation technology, I mean the CPU matrix in it of itself is a huge break through. Just think a system with the ability to automatically adjust to each individual player and compensate to the story or plot line, the almost human interaction with game characters, I mean for god sakes it remembers and learns, not just stored data like –"

Reaching out and placing a hand on Paige's shoulder "enough Paige I get it I was just to get you pumped up, you seemed kinda down and out there this morning, which does make sense…. I mean come on this your big day" Paige didn't say anything, instead; her face became blank and her body stiffened, then she just turned back to the control panel continuing with her adjustments.

A worried look began to form on Sarah's once cheery face. Folding her arm in front of her chest, she sighs " Paige what's with you lately, you seem to be pouring more and more into your work, I mean I know we're kinda under the gun here, but at the rate your going I'm afraid your going to make yourself sick" grabbing Paige by the shoulders "Paige what's wrong" Paige is quick to brush off Sarah's advances "nothing…really I'm fine, I've just got a lot on my mind right now. Trust me everything will be fine once we get through these trial runs" Sarah could tell Paige was holding back, but knew it best not to press her on the matter until she was ready. The whole exchange did nothing to set her mind at ease. She felt as though instead a chain of event had already been set into motion, bring with them certain doom. Shaking off her thought she quickly went back to assisting Paige with the final diagnostic on the system.

* * *

" Good Afternoon Mr. Lewis" a warm smile greeted Matt from his Head of Security now standing to welcome a familiar face. He had just stepped off the elevator but a moment ago lost in a thoughtless dazes.

"O…. hello John" extending a hand to his, to grandfather figure of a men before him.

" It good to see you Matthew, you must be extremely eager for today demonstration" releasing his hand.

"Quite" wanting to roll his eye and throw off the over zealous guard. He turns slightly trying to continue down the hall "well I've got to…" But John persists

"I'm sure your parents would be very proud with how well you and your sister have advanced the company" pausing Matt turn back to face John, a gentle smile forms to his lips "you think so? Mom and Dad put so much TLC into this company, it was second only to Luc and me I just to make sure we honor their memories.

Moving forward, John placing a hand firmly on Matt's shoulder " Never doubt that, Mathew"

* * *

_--A brilliant, blinding white light, suddenly overtakes the scene__. Followed by a thunderous flash__-- _


	3. Chapter 2

5:45 a.m. Juuban, Japan.

Usagi awoke suddenly breathless, a look of pure terror ever present on her face, her nightmare had once again return to haunt her, as her heart continued to pound in her ears, her sleepless eyes desperately trying to adjust to the morning light streaming in through the windows. She sighed a great relief at recognizing her surrounding. Strong, secure arms held her gently by the waist. She sighed again and was comforted in this familiar embrace. The blonde settled down into the warm bed happy that she was once again where she truly belonged. Ever so slowly fingers started stroking her bare back causing shivers to run and down her spine. In seconds she was wide-awake and turned to face the man who had always awakened so many feelings within her. His ocean blue eyes danced as a small smile graced his lips causing Usagi's heart to tug.

"Morin' Mamo-chan," Usagi whispered into his ear her hands roaming his body beneath the sheets.

"Usako," His husky voice reached her ears before his lips swooped down to her neck. Gently sucking and biting leaving what would be a hickey.

Usagi gasped, "Mamo-chan!" she squealed as she scrambled away from his tight hold and his tantalizing mouth.

Mamoru groaned as the blonde stayed just out of his reach. He finally gave up and got out of bed, Usagi stared adoringly; admired his well-built body. The dark man studied his beauty as she watched him stretch and finally pull on a pair of sweat pants. Usagi knowing that her morning show was over flopped back onto the bed into the comfortable pillows.

"Breakfast?" Mamoru enquired after a moment of gazing at the beautiful blonde sprayed out on his bed.

"Yes, please," Usagi's muffle came.

Mamoru chuckled as he made his way out of the room. Usagi lay in the bed until she caught the first whiffs of freshly cooking bacon and she made a mad scramble to the kitchen.

Mamoru admired as his beauty appeared out of their room. She quickly tucked into her breakfast unaware what she was doing to the man sitting just a few feet away from her. . Usagi looked up and saw him staring at her and she wondered what he was thinking. She saw surprise in his eyes. She wondered what she could have done to surprise him.

"What's a matter Mamo-chan?" blushing a bit "Do… I have something on my face?"

"Huh………O no I was just thinking how lucky I am to have such amazedly gorgeous woman as my fiancée" a wicked grin present on his face.

Rolling her eyes "Mamo-chan flattery will get you anywhere" she got up from her seat and seductively walked over to him. Seating in his lap and wrapping her arm around his neck. "But you and I both know that if we don't stop this" she began slipping her hand over his chest and toward the ever present bugle in his pants. She could feel him start to tense and let out a low moan. She leans in towards his ear and just as she's about to continue his torture, she jumps off his lap and heads for their bedroom. A giggle is heard in her voice as she yells back to him "you better get ready or will be late to the temple" she pop her head out of the bedroom "You might want to take a cold shower" her statement dripping with sarcasm.

Still in somewhat of a shock, he slams his white knuckled fist onto the table, effectively making a mess of the breakfast dishes. " Dam it Usako, that wasn't playing fair" brushing a hand thru his hair he let out a sigh 'guess I had that coming though' trying to gather what dignity he had left, he proceeds to clean up the table and then get ready to leave for their morning training session with Rei.

It had been four year since the scouts last great battle, the one that had nearly cost him everything, "Galaxia". It been a very dark time for those involved even more so on Usagi, because during this battle everyone that Usagi loved had died protecting her. The hardest was Mamoru's death, he was the first; what made it worst was the whole time she had no idea he was gone. Instead she had simple thought that he had forgotten about her, off in America. It would later be thought that this was the reason for her weaken resolve up until the very end. Even with all this inter turmoil Usagi was able to become "the light of hope" and restore the balance to the universe. All those who had been killed during the war against Chaos were returned, whole; upon their return there true sailor crystals were finally revealed to them. Giving the scouts their full powers and make then the prospective leaders of their planets. Mamoru had finally reclaimed full control of the Golden Crystal making him "High King of Earth". But even with there full powers final bestowed upon them, they were far from taking their rightful places, for the crystals required much in the way of control. And so even as the group moved on with there life's they were ever vigilant, in there training of the crystals powers.

What's more, it had also been four years since all the scouts had been together; with this new life there was peace in the universe, now was the time for rest and preparation. After graduation it was a mutually agreement among the girls to pursue the true hearts desires. About a week after graduation, Mina's agent called her from America and said that a soap opera in New York wanted her for a part. Amy went to school in Germany and was studying to become a doctor. Lita decided to backpack across Europe for a while. After a little over a month she decided to settle in Paris to attend the world renowned "Le Cordon Bleu", culinary academy. Haruka and Michiru are on world tour; Hotaru had received early acceptation to Cambridge University and is now studying aboard in England

After her grandfather passed away Raye stayed in Tokyo to run the temple and continue her training as a priestess. Usagi remained in Tokyo also. About a month after graduation, she moved in with Mamoru, along with Luna and Artemis who finally gave into their feelings and became a couple. To everyone's surprise, except Mamoru 's, she enrolled in a community college and began working on gaining her teaching degree. He and Usagi were happier than ever even though he knew she missed the girls more than she would ever admit.  
Usagi was happy that everyone was living normal lives for once but because of those normal lives they all lost touch with each other. They all missed each other terribly but each of them was happy with the path they chose even if it wasn't all-together.

* * *

"Guardians of Avatar " Series fanfiction copyright 2007 by Slinkyrabbit

Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon and its associated characters and canon belong to Naoko Takeuchi and Kodansha. All other OC mentioned characters or to be introduced later are of my own creation.


End file.
